dawns new lover
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: this is my latest attempt at a Dawn and Kennedy pairing it is rated M, but is really rated M.A either way enjoy it and i'll up date it soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own B.T.V.S Joss does. So anyway this is an idea I had about what could have happened after season 7.**

**Dawn's new lover**

**By Kenn, Faith, Dawn**

**Chapter 1**

It had been three years since the destruction of Sunnydale and the 5 surviving ladies of the Scoobie gang had settled in Cleveland. Kennedy had used some of the money her parents had gave her and her sister to buy a big enough house for them, Xander had followed Giles and the other new slayer's to England to help rebuild the watchers council. Giles had appointed Dawn as watcher of the three slayers she lived with. Willow and Kennedy had separated about a year ago though they remained friends. The house that Kennedy had bought had over 30 bedrooms all with their own bathrooms and a big garage filled with cars that Kennedy had bought for them, Willow had a Mazda MX5, Dawn had a Ferrari F430, Faith had a classic GT40, but it had a modern GT40 engine in it and Kennedy had a Aston Martin DB9, but it had a Ferrari V10 engine in it instead of the Aston Martin engine. Kennedy, Buffy and Faith had decided that they should have a big house incase something big turned up again this time they'd have plenty of Rooms spare for everyone. The house also had the best training room you could imagine their was a room full of any type of weapons you could think of their was also a room to the side so they could repair or customise any weapons they used or found, Dawn and Willow loved the library it was full of books about any type of demon you could think about plus their was numerous watchers diaries Dawn had began keeping ones about Buffy, Faith and Kennedy she occasionally went out on patrol with one of the slayers to see were their training might need changing. Dawn was enjoying the freedom she had in the house and she was finally getting used to the fact that she didn't have to share her room with an army of potentials but she still hadn't got used to having her own room again, she liked that Kennedy had trusted only her with a card that was joined to Kennedy's almost endless bank account it showed how much trust she had in the trainee watcher, not even Willow had had access to Kennedy's personal account while the two had still been together, Kennedy and Dawn had come to respect each other, Dawn had to admit that Kennedy treated her as an equal were as the others still treated her like a kid. Which she was accepting they always would because they saw her as Buffy's little sister not as the person that Kennedy did, and Dawn was glad that she did it made her feel good it made her feel special and she liked the feeling even though she didn't realise at first what the feeling represented she was happy to be treated as an equal. Much to Buffy's surprise the two of them had even started to spend some of their spare time together they went out together to clubs, the movies or just to have fun and Buffy was happy that Dawn seamed to be enjoying herself, Willow was happy Kennedy had found someone to have a little fun with, Faith was just jealous that the two girls to her at least seamed smoking hot and she hadn't got their first with either one of them. Sometimes Dawn imagined that the only people in the house were her and Kennedy seeing as they got on so well and Dawn was starting to realise what Kennedy meant to her she wasn't totally dumb she new about lesbians she'd lived with them twice, Willow and Tara and later Willow and Kennedy but she was secretly glad that they had split she hadn't wanted to steal Kennedy off Willow for herself but now she didn't have to worry so she was worrying about her next move.

_**~~~Dawns new lover~~~**_

A few weeks later after Dawn had been trying to work out how to talk to Kennedy about the feelings she had for her so she had decided to talk to Willow about her feelings but without revealing who they were for. She walked up to Willows door and Knocked twice and waited for her to answer

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Come in" said Willow

"Hi Willow can I talk to you, I need your advise?"

"Sure Dawn, what do you want to talk about?"

"I think I'm in love"

"With who?"

"Someone I meet while me and Kennedy were out one day, the problem is it's a girl and I thought about talking about it with Kennedy but then I thought why bother when you're more

likely to understand how it feels"

"Right how far have you to gotten with this girl?"

"Well I haven't done anything yet I want to know how I should handle it I mean it's the first time I've felt serious about a girl?"

"Does she know how you feel?"

"No I don't think so anyway, but what I really wanted to know is, could someone tell if a person is gay or does it just happen and someone else can't tell?"

"Well you'd probably been better asking Kennedy cause I'm a little bias when it comes to you the truth is Kennedy doesn't know you as well as I do"

"Is that a yes or a no Willow?"

"Dawn I'm gunna be honest with you ok"

"Right Willow whats going on all I want is an answer to my question?"

"Dawn, when Tara was still alive just after she meet you she told me that if you'd been the same age as me she'd have passed by me and gone straight for you she always thought you were gay"

"Is that a yes?" Dawn asked genuinely confused at what she'd just heard

"Dawn what I'm saying is I never could see that in you at first but since you and Kennedy have been having fun together and spending time with each other I've seen what Tara was talking about there is a definite aura switch when you two are together I think you are gay Dawn and I couldn't be happier for you I just hope you find someone who can love you as much as you care for them"

"Thanks Willow, I think I'll ask Kennedy the same question see if she comes to the same conclusion at least then I'll have two people tell me the same?"

"Dawn there is something I need to ask you and I want you to promise me you'll be honest?"

"Ok Willow ask away I'll be honest"

"Earlier you said this is the first time you seriously had feelings like this for girls so I want to know have you ever felt attracted to me, Tara, Kennedy or Faith?"

"Yes, when ever I looked at you and Tara or you and Kennedy I felt a twinge of jealousy and I never understood why until, one night when we were still in Sunnydale it was just before the final battle when Faith took the potentials and me to the bronze. I danced with Kennedy and we started talking and I finally started to understand what I was feeling and that it was right, then thankfully before I made a fool of myself the hellmouth controlled cops showed up so I buried my feelings"

"Why were you thankful that they showed up?"

"If they hadn't I'd have made a pass at Kennedy and humiliated myself cause she was with you at the time"

"Oh Dawn does anyone else know about this?"

"No and until I'm ready to tell Kennedy I don't want anyone else to know I feel like I need to tell her because if I had made a move it would have destroyed your relationship with her"

"Dawn, were you…are you glad me and Kennedy aren't together anymore?"

"How could you ask me that I know what Kennedy meant to you" Dawn tried to backtrack

"Dawn be honest with me you have been so far"

"Ok Willow yes I was glad I think I have a bit of a crush on Kennedy and I liked Tara to and if I'm honest when I saw how mortal Faith looked when Buffy and Kennedy brought her unconscious body home after the explosion at the trap the First had set up I wanted to kiss her, hug her make her feel better, and then theirs you"

"What about me?"

"Let's just say the things I've seen and heard remember I was in the next room to you and Tara and the walls were thin how could I not want to try you out as well, just to see what it was like?"

"You really are a little vixen aren't you Dawn?"

"I gotta go thanks for your help Willow, one more thing please don't mention this to Buffy, Faith or Kennedy I need to deal with it myself first

"Ok Dawn I promise not to tell, oh one more thing Dawn be careful when you talk to Kennedy about what happened at the bronze that night?"

"I will I know deep down you still care for each other just not as much as you did back then"

"Right you are Dawn, I'll be here if you need to talk again?"

"Thanks Willow" said Dawn as she closed the door and went to work out what to say to Kennedy

_**~~~Dawns new lover~~~**_

A few weeks had passed and Dawn and Kennedy were dancing in a club one night when Kennedy said "I recognise this band but I can't think where from?"

"They played in Sunnydale the first time we danced together when Faith took us all to the Bronze, remember when the cops were being controlled by the hellmouth?"

"Yeah I remember we had a good time that night, uhm Dawn I have a confession to tell you?"

"So have I and I'm a little nervous about what you might say? I've been trying to work out how to tell you about it for a couple of weeks"

"You go first then Dawn I can wait until you've said what you need to"

"Thanks Kennedy. Well I guess I'd better start at the beginning then, Kennedy that night when we danced to this song I felt something and it's took me this long to finally deal with what I was feeling, Kennedy that night I fell in love with you"

"What?" said Kennedy a little shocked that not only had Dawn just said that but she had beaten her in admitting how she felt

"I love you Kennedy?" replied Dawn

"Dawn before I say anything about that do you mind if I tell you what I want to say?"

"No, go ahead" said Dawn feeling disappointed that Kennedy hadn't said the same thing to her

"Dawn I really like the friendship we've built and I want you to know I trust you more than any of the other three girl's even Willow. But"

"Don't tell me. You don't feel the same about me?" Dawn interrupted

"Dawn please let me finish. But hearing this band again tonight made me realise why I wanted to become your friend back in Sunnydale and right now it's showing me how much you and me need each other I have been selfish ever since me and Willow split up. I used her for sex when we both needed it and I know it was wrong, I could tell it hurt you seeing us in the mornings after we did it and for the last two months I've been trying to find away of telling you that I won't sleep with Willow ever again" Kennedy stopped to re-gather her thoughts and Dawn could see that Kennedy had more to say so she remained quiet letting Kennedy finish what she needed to say "Dawn I have never been the easiest person to get along with you've put up with some horrible stuff I've done that's hurt you and you never said anything and I did want to talk to Willow before I said anything to you, but with what you've just said to me it answers the question I was going to ask her." Kennedy looked away for a few seconds like she was making her mind up about something then as she felt Dawn's hand rest on hers she turned round and brought her spare hand up and grabbed the back of Dawn head and brought her face closer to her own and then kissed her. Dawn's spare hand found its way to a similar place mirroring Kennedy's then she decided to try and go a step further and opened her mouth a little and pushed her tongue towards the slayer mouth and Kennedy opened her mouth and accepted it willingly then let her tongue trace the same route as Dawn's had then they split apart.

"Does this mean you feel the same way?" asked Dawn

"Yes Dawn I feel the same way now you have a choice we can do that again or we can make everyone in this club jealous?"

"How do you intend on achieving the second option?"

"By pulling you on to the dance floor and kissing you and have my wicked way with you right here right now, with every one watching us?"

"And if I chose the first option?"

"I'll kiss you again then drag you home and we'll go to the room furthest away from the others and then you can scream my name as loud as you want all night"

"What about the others when will we let them know?" Dawn asked not sure how Buffy would react to her and Kennedy sleeping together, although she knew they'd find out sooner or later

"We'll tell them when we need to, so do you want our first time to be hear in public or at home?" asked Kennedy unable to stop herself from touching Dawns breasts resting her hands on Dawn's chest Kennedy can't believe how big Dawns breasts feel she can't wait until she gets her girl naked and sees if theirs some padding or if it's all natural, She hopes it's the second while she waited for Dawns answer she gently squeezed them causing her to moan lightly. Dawn finally giving in to her needs stood up and grabbed one of Kennedy's hands and dragged her to the toilets they entered and were glad to find they were the only ones in their as Dawn dragged her towards a cubical and locked the door behind them and threw herself at Kennedy who responded just as passionately, soon Dawn's back was against the wall and Kennedy's hand was making it's way into Dawn's pants then much to Dawn's frustration Kennedy pulled her hand out.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Dawn

"Wait and see babe"

Then before Dawn can say anything Kennedy dropped to her knees and was pulling down Dawn's pants and then slowly peeled off her underwear, then with the sight of her new girlfriends pussy right in front of her she leans forward and separates Dawns pussy lips then inserts her tongue into Dawn she hears a low moan coming from Dawns mouth and she adds two fingers in to her pussy and making her moan louder then using her free hand she plays with both of Dawns breasts, while she's still obsessing about them Dawns hands grabbed hold of her head to steady herself as Kennedy's fingers were starting to quicken and the effect it was having on Dawn was making Kennedy go faster and soon Dawns legs were off the ground and wrapped round Kennedy's head as well and her whole body was trembling she had never felt anything like this, she was even envious that Willow had been experiencing such ecstasy when ever Kennedy's tongue piercing made contacted with her pussy and Dawn was so happy that she was experiencing it now then she had her first orgasm and Dawn was glad that Kennedy was holding her up as she would probably have passed out with the intensity of the feelings she had experienced Kennedy looked at Dawn and saw the look of lust and love that Dawn had for her and decided that it was time to take her to a bed and make love properly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own B.T.V.S Joss does. So anyway this is an idea I had about what could have happened after season 7.**

_**Dawn's new lover**_

**Chapter 2**

Ten minuets had passed and Kennedy pulled her car up outside their house and the two girls entered the house and as they walked in Willow saw them and she new what had happened but she kept quiet as they went upstairs together thankfully Buffy and Faith were out patrolling and didn't need to find out so Kennedy dragged Dawn up to the top floor and to the furthest bedroom away from everyone else and as soon as the door was shut Kennedy kissed Dawn and picked her up and carried her to the bed then after she'd put Dawn on the bed she knelt down between her legs and pulled off Dawns pants then literally using her slayer strength she ripped Dawns soaking wet underwear off and attached her mouth to Dawns pussy then with her tongue she started to suck on Dawns clit

"Oh god" said Dawn

"Do you like that baby?"

"Yes keep doing it, it feels so good"

Then Dawn screamed in pleasure as Kennedy added a finger and then a second.

"Oh God it's so good please baby don't tease me make me cum again?"

"How many times do you want to cum baby?"

"Leave enough so I can do you?"

"As you wish" said Kennedy as she attacked Dawns pussy and clit her fingers were moving faster than they had been earlier. Dawn was screaming in pleasure as she was building up to what was the biggest orgasm she had ever experienced the sounds coming from Dawn were making Kennedy go faster and faster she was surprised that Dawn could withstand the speed that she was moving at but what she didn't know was that Dawn had tensed her body so she could try and withstand the assault on her pussy and clit that Kennedy was starting. But it wasn't working and Dawns Pussy was leaking her juices like some one had left the tap on which Kennedy was trying to drink as much of it as she could. Dawn then screamed as Kennedy curled her fingers inside Dawn and finally reached Dawns G-spot

"Ohmygod" said Dawn "Keep doing that it feels so good"

"Just like that?" asked Kennedy

"Yes oh god I-I think I'm C-Cuming again"

"Yes you are baby can you take another one?"

"I-I th-think I-I ca-can" said Dawn who could barely talk, she was just in ecstasy with the feeling that Kennedy was showing her.

"Right lets change position give you a little rest before I start again"

"Ok baby as long as I can cum again then I'll take my turn?"

Kennedy lay on the bed and she pulled Dawn on to her face and got Dawn to sit their, then Kennedy started to eat her again

"Oh Kennedy don't stop it feels so good" said Dawn as she started to grind her pussy in to Kennedy's face.

"Oh Dawn I love your pussy" said Kennedy

"Baby can I cum in your mouth?" asked Dawn

"As long as you promise to let me cum in yours?"

"Of course you can, I want to share all of me with all of you? Including my cum and my body for what ever you want to do to me"

"Ok then baby cum in my mouth"

Dawn was grinding hard against Kennedy's mouth, while Kennedy's tongue stud was right inside Dawn and she was loving the feeling of this new position and trying to not focus on how close she was to Cuming for the last time today so she could try to do the same to Kennedy but she couldn't hold herself back her body shuddered and then it released filling Kennedy's mouth and covering her face in glistening wet pussy juice their was so much Kennedy couldn't drink it all. Dawn lowered herself down the bed so she was beside Kennedy and licked all of her own cum off Kennedy's face then kissed her lover and then watched Kennedy's face as she moved down the bed to reach Kennedy's pussy then noticed Kennedy still had her panties on.

"Kennedy honey if you don't remove them I won't be able to eat you I don't have your strength to rip them off?"

"I just wanted you to know how wet I am for you?"

"My god Kennedy it's soaking wet"

"Yeah now you know what you promised me?"

"Ok but maybe not the first time I still need to learn what to do to you"

"Just do what feels right and anything you can remember that I did to you"

As Kennedy eased her hips up off the bed Dawn pulled down Kennedy's soaking wet Panties then moved her head in to position and started to work her tongue into Kennedy who was enjoying the innocence that Dawn had while trying to pleasure her lover

"Oh Dawn that's so AUGHH" Kennedy got cut off as Dawn accidentally took a bite at Kennedy Clit then she inserted a finger into Kennedy not giving her a chance to recover from Dawns initial onslaught then she added another finger

"Hay baby I'm sorry for the bite I got carried away?"

"Don't worry, you nearly made me cum from that alone"

"Maybe I should do that again then?"

"If you do I promise you that Buffy and Faith will know about us in the morning"

"You wouldn't" said Dawn "even if you did Buffy & Faith would attack you for taking my innocence, and you wouldn't get anymore of me?" Dawn tried to threaten Kennedy

"Well in that case I'd better make the most of you then" Said Kennedy as she put her hands on Dawns head and gently pushed her back down towards her pussy she had no intentions of letting Dawn off for the bite but she decided to keep it for when Dawn would least expect it. Then she gasped in pleasure as Dawn had grabbed hold of both of Kennedy's legs held them in place and reinserted her tongue and began to tongue fuck her as hard as she could. Kennedy was in experiencing pure bliss even when she was with Willow when they had made love it had never felt this good she new she was close to cuming and either Dawn didn't know what was about to happen or she just didn't care all of a sudden Kennedy started to cum and Dawn was caught by surprise with the intensity of it she looked up at Kennedy and cheekily said "Can you take anymore baby?"

"Hell yeah I'm a slayer remember I could go all night?" Kennedy replied

"Ok then you were warned" said Dawn and before Kennedy could say anything she reattached her mouth to her lovers pussy and decided to test her lovers resolve she inserted three fingers inside Kennedy's pussy then she stopped eating her lover and started to suck on Kennedy's clit while the three fingers were finding a nice rhythm and were touching Kennedy's G-spot then Dawn increased the pace and soon had Kennedy moaning

"Oh god Dawn keep it up it's so good"

"You like it then?" Dawn asked giggling a little

"Hell yeah I've never felt like this before"

"Keep doing it I want to come again"

"OK" Dawn said as she stepped up the pace and then all she could hear was

"AAUUGGHH, I'm Cuming, oh baby don't stop make me cum. Harder, Faster, I need it"

Then all Dawn could feel was a wet patch on the bed as Kennedy came harder than ever and Dawn had to ask "Kennedy baby are you ok?"

"Y-Yes t-that w-was fan-fantastic. Oh my god I don't think I've ever came that much. Please let me finish by cuming in your mouth like I let you?"

"Ok baby. Come and sit hear" Dawn said indicating to her face

Dawn lay on her back and watched as Kennedy lowered her pussy in place over Dawns head and mouth then on the first contact of Dawns tongue on her pussy. Kennedy's body shuddered and then it calmed back down as Dawn wrapped her arms round her lovers legs and using them to hold herself she continually tongue fucked Kennedy and making her lover moan and groan at any and all contact that was touching her pussy she was soon at a stage were she couldn't hold back anymore and exploded in Dawns mouth and she could hear Dawn choking on the amount of cum she had tried to drink Kennedy quickly got of Dawn and turned to her and saw the evidence of what they had just done all over Dawns face. Then she saw the smirk on her face she had been pretending and she had got the desired response from Kennedy. Then Kennedy pulled Dawn towards her and licked the remains of her own juices of Dawn then they shared a passionate kiss and helping each other stand they moved to the next room fell on the bed kissed each other and fell asleep holding each other.

_**Dawn's new lover**_

Willow heard them quietening down and it was a good job as well she wanted to get to sleep and she didn't know what time Buffy and Faith would be home from patrolling she had been worried that the other two slayers might have walked back in on the two new lovers who had been making enough noise to walk the dead eventually Willow fell asleep.

_**Dawn's new lover**_

Buffy and Faith returned home at about 2 AM and quietly made their way upstairs Buffy wanted to check on Dawn she slowly opened the door saw the room was empty she checked Willow's room and Willow was asleep so Buffy shut the door and made her way to Kennedy's room which was empty as well she told Faith that Dawn and Kennedy weren't in their rooms and Faith said

"Why not wake Willow up and see if she knows where they are?"

"Good idea" Buffy said

Buffy and Faith entered Willows room and woke up the red head

"Will do you know where Dawnie and Kennedy are?"

"They went clubbing and came back a few hours ago, they were both out of it I'd guess their in other rooms this house is so big?"

"Yeah it is. I'm gunna have a talk to Kennedy in the morning about getting my sister drunk"

"Right now will you let me get back to sleep, I'm tired"

"Ok sorry to wake you Willow"

Willow went back to sleep until she was woken up in the morning by the two new lovers going again, she stayed in her room until they were finished.

_**Dawn's new lover**_

Meanwhile in the kitchen Buffy and Faith were having breakfast when they heard what was happening upstairs but they incorrectly assumed that it was Willow and Kennedy so they expected Dawn down in a minuet but she didn't so they just waited for the three missing girls to come down stairs.

_**Dawn's new lover**_

Dawn had woken up first and was a little confused when she didn't wake up in her room and she was naked then she felt the naked body beside her and looked round and saw Kennedy. The memories of what they did last night came back to her she tried to stand up with out Kennedy noticing but failed the first move she made Kennedy woke up.

"Morning babe?"

"Morning honey"

"Where do you think your going lover?"

"Have a shower get dressed and down stairs before my sister, Faith and Willow work out where we are and what we're doing?"

"Not just yet theirs something we need to do before I let you out of my reach for a couple of hours, so we can recover ready for a repeat tonight"

"What do you want to do to me?"

"This" said Kennedy.

She grabbed Dawn and pulled her back down to the bed and pulled her in to a 69

"Were gunna eat each other out and cum one more time?"

"Ok then lets do it before we're discovered"

Dawn was a little nervous having never done this before, but what really surprised her was that she was more nervous now than when she'd let Kennedy take her virginity last night in the club toilets and then again with the amount of times she cum last night from all the orgasms Kennedy had given her.

"Do you wanna be on the top or the bottom babe?"

"I don't mind I just wanna make you cum"

"Good that's just what I want to do to you."

Both girls moved their heads down at the same time and made contact with each others pussy's and soon they were well on they way to making each other reach heaven, Dawn was first to reach orgasm but to give her some credit she held it in as long as she could until Kennedy reached her orgasm and they came in unison both were out of breath and slowly started to move towards their own rooms so they could prepare for the day, without letting everyone else in the house know what had happened between the two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own B.T.V.S Joss does. So anyway this is an idea I had about what could have happened after season 7.**

_**Dawn's new lover**_

**Chapter 3**

They both had showers and freshened up putting fresh clothes on and as they headed towards the stairs to go down.

Willow came out of her room and said "I heard what you two did last night and again this morning?"

"Are you going to tell Buffy and Faith?" asked Kennedy.

"No but Buffy is gunna talk to you about getting Dawn so drunk that she fell asleep in another bed and not her own?"

"Thanks Willow for not telling anyone and letting us know what's gunna happen when we get down stairs"

The three girls made their way down stairs and entered the kitchen got their breakfast and sat down at the table with Willow sitting in-between the two new lovers.

"Kennedy we need to talk?" said Buffy.

"What about?" asked Kennedy.

"You taking my sister out and letting her get drunk"

"Buffy I'm old enough decide how much I can drink?" said Dawn.

"Yeah and who she gets drunk with?" added Kennedy.

"And if I want to go out again tonight or not"

"Actually no you can't unless you want to go to the club with me?" said Buffy.

"What why?" asked Dawn.

"Because it's my night off and it's Kennedy's turn to patrol with Faith" said Buffy.

"Forget it then I'll stay in" said Dawn.

They finished their breakfast in silence and Buffy and Faith headed down to the weapons room to clean the weapons from last night. Willow went to the library to research any eminent prophesies, leaving Dawn and Kennedy sitting in the room, Kennedy made the first move and moved round to sit next to Dawn she put her hand on Dawns leg and waited for Dawns response. Dawn lowered her hand down and put it on top of Kennedy's then holding her hand she leaned in and gave Kennedy a kiss and moved their hands under the table towards her pussy then when she had put Kennedy hand in place she put her own in the same place on Kennedy then using her free hand she held the back of Kennedy head and gave her a very intense kiss. Thankfully with Kennedy's slayer hearing she was able to hear Buffy and Faith coming she managed to silently

communicate it to Dawn and she nodded that she understood they moved apart and laughed like

Dawn had just told Kennedy a funny joke. Buffy and Faith walked in to the room smiled at the two girls and as the both sat back down at the table.

"I'm sorry for my outburst earlier Dawn you're right you are old enough to decide how much you can drink and who you can get drunk with and I'm thankful that it was with Kennedy because if it had been with a stranger me and Faith would have hunted him down" said Buffy.

"Yeah, Plus Kennedy's not silly enough to get to drunk with you and end up in bed with you" said Faith then she added "Especially as she was getting sweaty with Willow this morning"

"God Faith do you have to?" said Dawn.

"What?" said Faith as innocently as possible.

"Give it a rest Faith you know Dawn never liked Kennedy and Willow being together so soon after Tara died" said Buffy.

"Come on B I'm having a laugh?"

"Do I really have to go out patrol with her tonight?" asked Kennedy.

"Yes because if you leave her hear with Dawn she'll make Dawn's night hell with jokes about you and Willow doing the dirty" said Buffy.

"Yeah and she'll keep having a go at me about Willow as well?"

"So who do you want to go on patrol with you then?"

"I'll take Dawn she can I.D any demon I'm unfamiliar with and she can fight if we need to tonight and if something really big shows we'll call for back up"

"Ok Kennedy you and Dawn go out on patrol tonight we'll be waiting for a call if you need us" said Buffy as she and Faith got up and left the kitchen again leaving Dawn and Kennedy sitting in the kitchen.

Dawn looked at Kennedy and said "Kennedy why me tonight?"

"Because we can talk while we're out babe?" said Kennedy.

"Kenn honey do you regret what we did last night?"

"No I don't the only thing I regret is that it took so long for us to get together"

"Oh honey that's so sweet" said Dawn as she shuffled up at sat next to Kennedy and grabbed her hand under the table again.

"So what do you think we should do to prepare for tonight then?" asked Dawn seductively.

"Well I guess in Faith's words we should get sweaty then rest ready for tonight's patrol?"

"Were should we get sweaty then your room or mine?"

"Not that kind of sweaty I meant training, that kind of sweaty will have to wait until after we've been out patrolling, you know what the bosses say 'slaying makes you hungry and horny' and I expect to fulfill both tonight with you?"

"As long as we both wear gags they shouldn't hear us, screaming each others name all night honey" said Dawn.

They kissed each other and headed down to the training room and the weapons room to work out what they would take with them tonight.

_**Dawn's new lover**_

Two hours later they had finished training as their Watcher Dawn would occasionally go out on patrol to check were the slayers need help while training so Dawn was now a match for most demons, even Buffy and Faith struggled some times to work out where her next attack would come from. That had all been thanks to Kennedy though Buffy had asked Kennedy to train Dawn separately from the slayers so between Kennedy and Giles, Dawn had a rather unique fighting style that worked for her, and she had loved every minute of the secret training sessions she would have with Kennedy, her knowledge on demons was almost as good as Giles and she could even find the info faster because he still insisted on using books where as Willow had put most of the books on demon lore on the computer and their was still an extensive collection of books if the computer ever failed to answer their question. Dawn and Kennedy headed up stairs to their own rooms and had a shower then when they were cleaned up they came down to decided what to do next.

"Let's go shopping Dawn theirs something I want to get you?" said Kennedy.

"Ok Kennedy we need a couple of bits for the house anyway" said Dawn.

"With you two going shopping can you pick me up some ingredients from the local magic shop?" asked Willow.

"Sure were is it though I didn't know their was one in this town?" asked Dawn.

"It's in an unmarked shop opposite the cinema you to like to go to sometimes" said Willow.

"Fine what stuff do you need?" asked Kennedy.

"Some eel's bane, a jar of newt eyes, an orb of Thesala and a packet of fairy wings?" said Willow.

"Will why an orb of Thesala?" asked Buffy.

"I like using them as paper weights" said Willow.

"Can you get me some Leather polish my jackets starting to fade a little?" asked Buffy.

"Fine. Faith do you want anything?" asked Kennedy.

"Yeah but I'd rather not say it in-front of everyone else it's a little weird" said Faith.

"Faith you're weird so what is it?"

"I'll tell you when B and Red are out the way its private? Dawnie will need to hear what it is so she knows why I'm asking you to go in that shop"

"Fine come on Will let's go and leave Faith to her secret" Buffy and Willow left the room then trying to hear what Faith was going to say by Willow magically shutting a door to make it seem they had gone didn't work when Faith said.

"B I can hear you and Red breathing?"

"Fine" said Buffy and Willow as they walked away, when she was sure they were gone she turned to Kennedy and said.

"Can you go into the XXX shop and pick me up the new Rabbit?" asked Faith.

"Ok Faith, aren't you getting any action?" asked Kennedy smirking.

"Kennedy back off were not all like you and Willow?" said Dawn cover their relationship up.

"Yeah sorry Faith"

"No problem K anyway it's not for me it's a present for some one else?"

"Then why can't you get it?"

"I would have tonight but I'm not patrolling you and Dawnie are"

"Fine let's go shopping Dawn" said Kennedy as they left the house after collecting the money from every one.

"Will you be back in time for lunch?" said Willow just as they were going out the door.

"Probably not we'll just grab something while were out?" said Dawn.

"See you later" said Kennedy as she pulled Dawn out the door and towards her car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own B.T.V.S Joss does. So anyway this is an idea I had about what could have happened after season 7.**

**A/N guys n gals please let me know what you think of this story and **

_**Dawn's new lover**_

**Chapter 4**

20 minutes later they had arrived at the nearest shopping center and headed in the went in to a lingerie shop to buy each other some nice but also naughty garments. Then they headed to the cinema and headed to the magic shop to get Willows ingredients, and the XXX shop wasn't to far away so they headed that way. Dawn was a little nervous about going into the shop she had never been in one before so Kennedy grabbed her hand and she relaxed a little and they headed in, Dawn couldn't believe they amount of stuff they had in their she was still nervous but when she looked at Kennedy the expression on her face turned to lust when she saw what was in her girlfriends hand then she saw Kennedy say something to the lady at the counter she nodded and opened the door to the back Kennedy grabbed Dawns hand and pulled her through the door Dawn looked at the room they were in and then at what Kennedy still had in her other hand.

"What are you gunna do with that Baby?" asked Dawn

"I'm gunna put it on, strip you naked and make you scream my name louder than ever" said

Kennedy as she smirked at Dawn.

Dawn couldn't wait to see what it felt like to have Kennedy make love to her with a strap-on her lust was instantaneously turned into more and she soon was stripping Kennedy and herself and then eagerly watched as Kennedy attached the strap-on so she could see how it strapped together so when it was her turn to wear it she new how to put it on.

"Baby how big is it?" asked Dawn.

"7 Inches why honey?" asked Kennedy.

"I was just wondering" said Dawn as she lay down on the bed and spread her legs ready for Kennedy to enter her. Kennedy got into position on top of Dawn and started to insert the strap-on slowly into Dawn then she felt some resistance from Dawns pussy that was when she realised that Dawn had never had anyone else Kennedy was going to take Dawns virginity she now realised why Dawns orgasms had been so big. Dawn saw the look on Kennedy's face and said. "Baby whats wrong?"

"I'm about to take something from you, you will never get back so I need to know you want this" was Kennedy's reply.

"Kennedy I need you to take my virginity to prove you love me, for all I know last night was normal for you" said Dawn.

"Honey last night was something more intense than I've ever experienced even with Willow who I thought was the one for me but now I realise she was hear to lead me towards you. I love you so much but I want you to tell me to take your virginity?"

"Take me all of me and do what ever you want to me I need you and I want to tell Buffy and Faith but do me first so I'm no longer their sweet innocent little Dawn I want to be your play thing and yours only"

"Ok Honey I was just checking" said Kennedy as with a big push the entire strap-on was inside Dawn her virginity gone her pussy was just getting used to the feeling of the strap-on that Kennedy had inserted into her when Kennedy pulled it out again and then re-entered starting to find a rhythm, Dawn was enjoying the feeling and was getting closer to cuming the sounds escaping Dawns mouth and the sounds of the strap-on squelching and clicking inside Dawn along with the sensation's Kennedy was feeling from the points of the strap-on that were in contact with her own pussy. Unknown to Dawn Kennedy was close to cuming.

"Harder, faster please make me cum baby?" said Dawn.

"If I go any faster or harder I might break you?" said Kennedy.

"No you won't babe it'll take more than this to break me I promise"

Kennedy increased her pace the sounds coming from herself and Dawn were getting louder and more uncontrollable and soon they orgasumed together and Kennedy collapsed on to the bed beside her lover.

_**Dawn's new lover**_

After they had 10 minutes to recover they got dressed and left the room, Dawn smirked as Kennedy brought the strap-on and a few other bits for them to use on each other, they were just leaving when Dawn remembered that Faith wanted something from this shop.

"Hey baby did you remember to pick up Faith's Rabbit"

"No I forgot all about that, thanks honey" said Kennedy as she walked over to were the New Rabbit was hanging up she took it to the counter and used the money Faith gave her. They left the XXX shop and got back to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own B.T.V.S Joss does. So anyway this is an idea I had about what could have happened after season 7.**

**A/N thanks to mickelus for the review to chapter 4, hears chapter 5 i hope its as good as thr preceding ones.**

_**Dawn's new lover**_

**Chapter 5**

10 minutes later they had got back to the car and put their shopping away safely.

"Were next honey?" asked Kennedy as her and Dawn walked away from the car holding hands.

"I don't care baby as long as we can still hold hands?"

"We can hold hands all day until we get back home?"

"Ok baby" said Dawn as she gave Kennedy's hand a loving squeeze.

"Let's get something to eat?" said Kennedy leading Dawn towards a very expensive restaurant.

"But were not dressed for that restaurant"

"That isn't a problem the place is owned by a family friend I even did work experience here"

"Wow is that why you're such a good cook?"

"Yeah I learned it all from the head chef, I even had a summer job working here before I came to Sunnydale to train as a slayer and find my true love"

"So after we let Buffy and Faith know about us can you cook me a romantic meal?"

"Yeah if I'm alive, cause Buffy might not kill me but if she asks Faith to I'll need to leave the country" said Kennedy laughing.

"Baby they'd have to kill both of us, I could never live another day with out you?"

"I know, now let's have a romantic meal then finish the shopping so we can get home and maybe sneak in a few minutes of kissing"

"Right you are" said Dawn as they entered the restaurant.

"Excuse me" said the door man in the restaurant "you are not dressed to dine in here?"

"Can I talk to the owner?" said Kennedy.

"Of course you can miss, sorry who should I say wants to see him?"

"Kennedy Stone"

"I will call him Miss Stone?"

The man pushed the button for internal calls and then the number for the extension to the manager's room.

"Sir there is a lady called Kennedy Stone" their was silence for a few minutes "Ok sir" he put the phone down and turned to Kennedy "Sorry Miss Stone you can go through there is a table set up ready for you"

"Thank you" said Kennedy as she led Dawn towards the two seater table at the back of the restaurant, she held the seat for Dawn as she sat down then Kennedy sat down.

"Kennedy that's a lovely second name why haven't you told any of us it before?"

"Because of my famous sister every time I've told someone they automatically start to talk about her so I never us it"

"Why? Who is she?"

"She's Joss Stone the famous singer?"

"Oh you know now I know that I can see a few similarities between the two of you, but to be honest I don't care who your sister is I love you not her, don't get me wrong she's a good singer but why should I jump round like an idiot when I have you and that's all I want"

"Thanks honey it means a lot to me that aren't gunna act like a sycophantic fan?"

"I do have two questions about her but then I won't mention her again?"

"Ok honey ask away?"

"Firstly when was the last time you talked to her?"

"It was about a week after we left Sunnydale I was just to busy helping you and the rest of the gang with the new slayers I mean even though I was one of them they still looked up to me"

"Ok secondly does she know you're a slayer?"

"Yeah she was the first person to find out after my watcher told me I was a potential, we were walking back from a party one night when a vampire attacked us it tried to bite Joss but I fought it of then pulled a stake out and dusted it. I swore her to secrecy she won't tell anyone"

"Ok oh one last thing if she ever comes round don't let Buffy or Faith see her they both have a thing for her?"

"I didn't think Buffy or Faith were gay?"

"Well Buffy I'm not sure about but Faith is definitely Bi"

"Well the only time I intend to see her is when either of us get married or if were with in a states distance of each other on Independence Day, Thanksgiving, Birthdays or Xmas"

"So were does she live at the moment?"

"She has a house in New York and one in Oxford England"

"Right let's get some food I need to build my energy up for tonight"

"That's true I'm gunna make you beg for mercy tonight with the toys I brought today?"

"Oh god I hope the gags will stop us screaming too much?"

"I thought you wanted to tell your sister and Faith?"

"Only if we pack a few bags so we can leg it if they lose their heads?"

"Why it's our house to, well mine but I want to think of it as ours?"

"So do I baby I really want to make love with you until we have to get out either for food or the beds to wet" said Dawn who then burst into laughter as she remembered what they did last night.

"Tell you what honey if you're nervous with them both in the house how about we hold each other and wait for the next time we're alone?"

"Are you sure you can wait until then?"

"Yeah I can, we don't know how Buffy and Faith will react to the news that we love each other and once they know that they'll put 2 and 2 together and figure out what we did this morning. And that we must have fell asleep together last night then the questions will start on what we did when we got back to the house" said Kennedy.

They waved over a waiter and ordered the most expensive thing on the menu and then waited a few minuets for their food to arrive they ate it feeding each other bit's every now and again. Then as they called the waiter over to get the bill the owner walked over to their table.

"Kennedy it's been to long?" he said.

"Yeah it is my friend" answered Kennedy.

"Who is you dinning partner?" he asked motioning towards Dawn.

"This is my girlfriend Dawn, Dawn this is Mr Willis the owner of the restaurant and my former boss, and family friend"

"Nice to meet you, Kennedy has told me some nice things about you" said Dawn

"Thank you and theirs no need to pay it's on me" said Mr Willis

"Thanks, so what do you want?" asked Kennedy

"What can't I treat a friend to a free meal?"

"You can but you only do that when you want something?"

"Ok, I have a problem and I was wondering if maybe you could help me for a few days?"

"What is it?"

"My day chef has to go back to England family emergency and I need someone to cover his shift and I thought who better than his protégé?" he asked hoping Kennedy would get were he was going with his suggestion.

"You mean can I cover his shifts for you?"

"Yes please I wouldn't ask but I'm desperate"

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course"

"When do you need to know by?"

"He leaves tonight so the sooner the better"

"I'll let you know within the next couple of hours"

"Thank you Kennedy"

Kennedy turned to Dawn and said lets finish are shopping trip honey then when we're finished we'll come by and let Mr Willis know my decision?"

"Right baby" said Dawn as they stood up kissed and headed for the exit.

_**Dawn's new lover**_

After they were out of sight of the restaurant Dawn said.

"Kennedy are you gunna take him up on his offer?"

"I don't know I'll need to talk to Buffy and Faith about it, because it means I won't be able to patrol very much for the day's I'm their?"

"Well let's ring them and see if they mind patrolling for a few days?"

"Ok actually let's get them down here so we can tell them face to face it might make them agree to it then?"

"Right I'll ring them were should we have them meet us?"

"Well the only thing left to pick up is Buffy's leather polish for that old jacket of her's"

"That's the jacket Angel gave her on I think it was the second or third time they saw each other I forget now which its strange seeing as I wasn't even around then" Dawn says as she pulls out her phone and Rings Buffy's mobile.

RING, RING

'Hello' said Buffy.

"Hi Buffy could you and Faith come down to the shopping center Kennedy has something she wants to ask you face to face?"

'Sure we'll be their shortly?'

"Kay bye"

'Bye' said Buffy and ended the call.

"HEY FAITH, KENNEDY WANTS TO SEE US IN THE SHOPPING CENTER" called Buffy.

"WHAT FOR?" Faith asked.

"I DON'T KNOW, LET'S GO THE SOONER WE GET THEIR THE SOONER WE CAN GET BACK"

"Fine" said Faith as she walked down the stairs towards the blonde.

They left the house and 20 minuets later they pulled up besides Kennedy's car, and found her and Dawn sitting on some benches in the shopping center.

"So whats the emergency?" asked Buffy.

"Well a friend asked me if I could help him with a problem for a few days but theirs a catch."

"Whats the catch then?"

"It means I wouldn't be able to patrol for a few days"

"Oh so what sort of favor is it then?" asked Faith intrigued as to what it might be.

"I take it you both know the most expensive restaurant in town over their?" Kennedy asked as she pointed to the restaurant.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well the owner is a friend of my family and he wondered if I could cover the day shift in the kitchens for him their day chef has to go to England family emergency, so he saw us walk past and caught up with me and asked if I could cover for him?"

"I didn't know you could cook?" said Buffy she had never been round when Kennedy had cooked a meal in the house.

"Yeah I did work experience in their and I had a summer job their before I came to Sunnydale"

"How many days are we talking about?"

"Three, maybe four?"

"On one condition we get a free meal out of it?" said Faith.

"Sure I'll make you something special" said Kennedy.

"Well B what do you say, we get a free meal out of it?"

"Ok Kennedy we'll cover for you"

"Thanks Buffy, Faith you guys are the best"

"Anything else we need to know?" Nah we've finished the shopping I just told him I'd let him know before we left the town"

"Oh I did forget to ask when does he need you to start covering the kitchens."

"Tomorrow?"

"What time does day shift start and finish?"

"10 AM till 6 PM, it's all day that's why it's called day shift?"

"Fine go and tell him we'll wait hear for you"

**A/N please those of you who read my Power Rangers stories please vote on my latest poll it'll with Chapter 19 or 20 of Dino Thunder return of the Dragon the reason i have said either 19 or 20 is because i have yet to decide where it will go in the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own B.T.V.S Joss does. So anyway this is an idea I had about what could have happened after season 7.**

_**Dawn's new lover**_

**Chapter 6**

Kennedy went through the doors of the restaurant saw the door man and said to him

"Can I have a word with the Mr Willis?"

"Sure I'll just call him for you" the man said he picked up the phone and pushed the number for the managers office and spoke to him for a few minutes then he put the phone down and said "He'll be down in a minute" the mans said.

"Thank you" said Kennedy

A minute later Mr Willis came down the stairs and saw Kennedy standing their waiting for him.

"Have you thought about my offer?"

"Yes I have and I will help you I have nothing else to do for a few days"

"Thank you Kennedy I really appreciate it"

"Don't worry what are friends for I just had to talk it through with my girlfriend and our other friends and they seem to think it'll do me some good so I'll see you 9:30 AM tomorrow morning is that alright with you?"

"Yes that's fine I'll see you then"

Kennedy waved goodbye as she walked out the door and headed towards where Dawn, Buffy and Faith were waiting for her.

"Right that's sorted, now let's go home?" said Kennedy.

"Right with yah on that one?" said Buffy as she and Faith headed for Faith's car and Kennedy and Dawn got in Kennedy's.

"Race yah home?" said Faith.

"You're on" said Kennedy.

"You're gunna loose Kennedy?"

"Do you wanna bet on that?"

"Yeah go on then what you got in mind?"

"If I win you scrub the toilets with a toothbrush?"

"What if I win?"

"Then I'll clean the toilets with a toothbrush?"

"You're on see yah?" With that said Faith's car bolted away.

"Kennedy what are you doing you know Faith will beat you and your not even moving?" said Dawn as she looked at Kennedy.

"I know but Faith's gunna get in trouble?" said Kennedy as she pulled a box out of the glove box and pushed one of the buttons on it, and smirked.

"What was that?"

"Wait and see as we drive by" Kennedy started her car and drove off at the normal speed. Dawn wondered what was going on until Kennedy held her hand making Dawn look at her she saw an evil smile on her girlfriends face. "Look ahead honey and tell me what you see?" said Kennedy.

Dawn looked ahead and saw a plume of smoke from the side of the road, as they got closer Dawn saw it was Faiths car.

"What did you do Baby?" she asked.

"Well do you really think I'd have made a bet I new I'd loose?"

"No but how did you know it would break down?"

Kennedy pulled the box out again and showed it to Dawn it was an engine remote for Faith's car she burst out laughing as they got nearer Dawn let go of Kennedy's hand a minuet as she opened the window for Kennedy who leaned over and said "Having problems Faith it looks like you will be cleaning toilets when you finally get home?"

"Did you do this?"

"How can I I'm driving my perfectly ok car home, you're the one who made the bet?"

Dawn closed the window and said to Kennedy "Isn't that the car you had specially built for her?"

"Yeah and I had some additional safety features added, theirs a remote for the engine theirs a tracker in it so we can always find her incase she decides to take it out joy ridding or something happens one night when she goes out to patrol in it and gets caught up in a out numbered fight all she has to do is push one button and we can find her and a few other bits that Xander gave me idea's for?"

"Like what?"

"Well everyone's car is fitted with UV lights theirs a hidden weapons area in every car and Xander asked me to put Holy water cannons in he'd seen someone use Holy water, water pistols before I think it was a film called The Lost Boys?"

"Yeah it was I love that film especially the part were they raid a church in the middle of a wedding for Holy water?"

"Was it a wedding?"

"I think so, anyway when will you fix Faiths car?"

"When we get close to home I'll push the button and Faiths car will work fine but she'll loose the race?"

"How do you know she won't call a break down truck?"

"It's Faith she has too much pride to do that anyway if I had wanted to play fair I'd have floored it this thing has a Ferrari V10 under the hood."

They got within sight of the house and Kennedy picked the box up again and pushed the button.

_**Dawn's new lover**_

Faith tried the key for the 5th time in ten minutes the car started.

"Damn thing I bet I've lost the race now?" she said.

"Well you shouldn't have made the bet should you?" replied Buffy.

"Do you believe Kennedy that she had nothing to do with my car breaking down?"

"Isn't this the car she had specially built for you just the way you asked?"

"Yeah it is"

"And let's not forget the other cars she's got people."

"And by people you mean that beautiful red Ferrari F430 she got D, and the cute little Mazda MX5 she got Red?"

"Yeah, but why didn't she get me a car?"

"B you don't even have a license and even when you get one I don't think theirs an insurance company who are gunna insure you to drive?"

"You do know it wasn't my fault I crashed my moms M.P.V it was that idiot high on demonic chocolate?"

"You try explaining that to some one who isn't from Sunnydale or someone in the know of what we do?"

They finished their journey in silence and Buffy wondered if she did pass her test would Kennedy get her a car and insure her to drive it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own B.T.V.S Joss does. So anyway this is an idea I had about what could have happened after season 7.**__

_**Dawn's new lover**_

**Chapter 7**

Ten minuets later they reached the mansion they called a house and spotted Dawn and Kennedy laying on the hood of Kennedy's car.

"I know you had something to do with this and I'm gunna find out what it was?" said an angry Faith as she huffed off in to the house.

"What ever you did was funny, Faith went bonkers?" said Buffy

"I didn't do anything I was to busy driving to do anything, anyway the way Faith drives it's a miracle the car is still in one piece, lord knows what state a car would be in if you were driving?" said Kennedy

"Don't you mean what States would it be in with the amount of crashes she's had?" said Dawn laughing as she was saying it

"Now come on the last one in moms old MPV wasn't my fault it was the demonic chocolate"

"I thought you had a license in Sunnydale?" asked Kennedy she was sure she'd seen Buffy driving and MPV in Sunnydale before it became a rival for the Large Meteor Crater in Arizona as a tourist destination

"That was a fake Will cleverly made it for me but only if I promised to drive like an OAP slow and steady or she would take it away from me?"

"So why don't you still use it?"

"I guess I decided clean start I might as well try and get my license properly but I just haven't got round to it yet?"

"Well get it done I'll get you a car built that it's impossible for you to crash"

"Ok thanks Kenn, this so nice just like one big family"

"Almost" whispered Kennedy to Dawn and Buffy swung her head round to look at them, Dawn could sense her sister was looking at them and motioned for Kennedy to play along just to see what Buffy's reaction would be.

"Come on Baby let's go inside?" said Dawn as she held Kennedy's hand

"Right you are honey let's try those few bits out we brought today and see what they feel like?"

"Kenn Baby kiss me?"

They leaned in and were about to kiss when Buffy cleared her throat.

"What can't a girl kiss her girlfriend with out getting interrupted?" said Kennedy

They both new they had to come clean now or Buffy would think they were acting when they finally did tell them so they looked at Buffy she saw the look in their eyes and knew what they were about to say

"Buffy we love each other" they both said as they kissed passionately in-front of her

Buffy just stood their shocked at what they had just said, finally she was able to speak

"Didn't I hear you and Willow making out this morning?"

"No who else wasn't their?" said Dawn

"FAITH GET OUT HEAR AND BRING WILLOW WITH YOU?" shouted Buffy.

_**Dawn's new lover**_

"Whats goin on B?" said Faith five minuets later as she and Willow came out the house.

"Apparently we have something to sort out?"

"Whats going on?" asked Willow.

"Don't Willow you new about this and didn't tell me"

"Would some one please tell me what the hell is goin on?" asked Faith

"I will" said Buffy "Do you remember this morning when we heard Willow and Kennedy"

"Yeah they were getting sweaty right bouncing on each other?"

"No they weren't"

"What do you mean I know what that sounds like?"

"No it wasn't Willow and Kennedy!"

"What you mean little sis and Red, have been getting it on?"

"No Dawn and Kennedy were together this morning"

"Kennedy you had better run me and B are gunna kill you"

"No your not" said Dawn as she stepped in between her lover and her sister and Faith.

"Dawn step aside we need to deal with this" said Buffy.

"No, Kennedy treats me like a person we talked about it and we both revealed we've loved each other since Sunnydale but for different reasons we never got together. You three treat me as a kid and you always will because you've know me all my life but Kennedy has seen the real me and I've seen the real her"

"Dawn honey go and wait next to the Aston Martin this won't take long?" said Kennedy.

"Baby are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll be alright" she said as Dawn leaned in and kissed Kennedy and then went and stood next to the passenger side door of the Aston Martin.

"Kennedy come hear?" said Buffy.

Kennedy stepped towards Buffy and Faith and watched as Faith cracked her knuckles like she was getting ready for a fight, "We'll deal with Willow later but for now we need to beat some respect into Kennedy" said Faith. Willow flinched at the mention of Buffy and Faith dealing with her later. Kennedy braced herself for the attack from Buffy and Faith but it never came.

Instead Buffy pulled Kennedy towards her and said "If you mistreat my sister I will make sure you live to regret it"

"If you hurt D I will personally put you in the hospital do you understand me?" said Faith.

"Are you two saying your ok with us being together?" asked Kennedy genuinely confused.

"Yes" Buffy said "Dawn is happier now than I have ever seen her I know she can be difficult but if you can make her happy you have my blessing" said Buffy.

"Look Kennedy you and D along with B and Red are like my family so I'm happy that you two have found each other"

"Thank you, for a minuet I thought you were really gunna hit me?"

"Oh we will when we're training but not out here"

"Dawn honey it's ok come on over?" said Kennedy.

"Is it safe?" asked Dawn .

"Yeah its safe D we just wanna congratulate you on finding the person for you?" said Faith

Dawn ran up to Kennedy stood beside her and held her hand saying "Kennedy baby are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah they promised not to hurt me" replied Kennedy

"Buffy are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Dawnie as long as you're happy I'm happy for you, but Willow will need to be dealt with for deceiving us" said Buffy

"Buffy don't be two hard on Willow she promised to not tell you until we were ready to let you know, we wanted to make sure you found out at the right time" said Kennedy

"Willow is this true?"

"Yes Dawn came to me about a month back and wanted some advice about how to talk to a girl she fancied, and even though she didn't tell me who it was I did have a suspicion it was Kennedy but I never said anything so I didn't influence their relationship."

"Ok I'll buy that but she's my sister Will don't you think you should have said something?"

"Buffy I have seen the signs that they would get together ever since Kennedy first came to Sunnydale" said Willow

"What?" asked Kennedy and Dawn Together?

"I guess it's time I came clean about all I know"

"Red now would be a good idea before B, D and Kennedy attack you?"

"Well I'd better start from the beginning. Dawn do you remember the night after the RJ incident?"

"Yes and I thought we agreed to never talk about it again and move on?" said Dawn as she looked at Buffy who's face had turned bright red.

"Well we did but it's necessary to start from their"

"Ok Willow this had better be worth it" said Dawn

"What was the RJ incident?" asked Kennedy

"I'll explain it later to you baby"

"Well that night Dawn I could tell their was something different about you that night but I couldn't put my finger on it. Until Kennedy, Annabelle and Molly arrived you were looking at Kennedy and never broke eye contact with her. So I decided to stand in front of you just to break you eye contact with Kennedy"

Dawn looked shocked at this revelation she thought she had been very careful with how she'd been eyeing up Kennedy.

"So why did Kennedy fall for you instead of me?" asked Dawn

"I think it was my subconscious again you remember what happened with Gnarl and my powers making me invisible to you all except for Spike and Anya?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do Kennedy?"

"I sensed a loss in her and I think she on some level sensed the same in me so we started to spend time together and I brought out Kennedy flirtatious side and instantly fell for it in the war zone that Sunnydale became?"

"Kennedy honey what loss did Willow sense?" asked Dawn

"Two day's before I came to Sunnydale my first love and my Watcher were killed by the Bringers. I tried to fight them off and then Giles showed up and helped me kill them." said Kennedy as a few tears started to creep down her cheek

"Kennedy, Giles said that the only body in the house was that of you Watcher, their wasn't a second, OH" said Buffy suddenly realising what Kennedy had meant

"Kennedy you didn't need to tell us about it if you didn't want to?" said Dawn

"Well I guess I'm ready to talk about it" said Kennedy.

"Well I need to tell you about RJ at some point so we'll be even when that happens?"

"How about we go up to a bedroom and you can tell me about it while we make love all night"

"If you two do that Kennedy can go on patrol tonight" said Buffy

"Don't worry Buffy we're joking for now" said Dawn as she went round to the boot of Kennedy's car and got out the bags of shopping she handed Willow the bag of magic supplies then handed Buffy the bag with the leather polish in and hands Faith the bag with her Rabbit in it then she got the final bag out of the boot which was hers and Kennedy's.

**The end**

**A/N this is the final chapter of this story unless people request I continue it.**


End file.
